Hope and Healing
by RedHerald
Summary: Izuku looked at the group gathered and nervously sputtered out "Hi I'm Midoriya Izuku." Izuku took a deep breath "And I'm quirkless" the group of Quirkless individuals responded "Hi Midoriya." and with that another meeting for the support group quirkless individuals had begun.
1. Prelude:

**This is my first story. Critism no matter how harsh is welcome. **

* * *

_19 years ago:_

"It's time to settle," Riku blinked. Then blinked again. Then replayed what was just said to him back in his mind. Yes, he understood the words spoken to him by themselves, but even so Jin might've as well have been speaking an Alien language. What he just heard simply made no sense. It did not. It could not. Jin sitting across from him in his cheaply made suit, could have declared, that clouds were made out of marshmallows. And still would've made more sense than what he just said.

"Hello?" Riku realized he needed to say something and tried to ask without stuttering, "c-could you please repeat what you just said? I fear I may have misheard you." He could not keep the tinge of desperation from request. Jin, his lawyer, his last hope, with no sort of malice or satisfaction in his tone simply reiterated the same words. "It's time to settle"

Again Riku understood the words but couldn't fathom the message being conveyed. He tried once more "I'm sorry but I don-" The Lawyer put up his hand to beacon Riku to stop and calmly explained

"You will not get a better deal. When you came to my firm I promised you if you hired us to represent you and your fellow victims I would go through hell for you to get the best settlement I could for you. I feel that I fulfilled my promise. I never lied about our chances of success. I was candid in the beginning that even though you would get nothing less than my and my firm's best you may and your fellow victims may still get nothing. That anyone saying you'll definitely be seeing tens of billions of yen at the end of this would either be an idealistic fool or would be lying to you. That this would be one of the hardest things you and your family would go through. I believe you hired me on for this type of candor. Because you were wise enough to see the only other types to show interests in your case were charlatens. All the big prestigious firms refused you for they knew this-the settlement-the one I'm pressing to sighn you right now-would be the best you could have ever reasonbly hoped for. You trusted that I would speak the truth to you and nothing else. You must not lose faith in me now. It's. Time To settle.

Riku eyes darted down to the stack of documents being presented to him. The amount being offered was not enough. Not even close. The hospital bills for his boy, the therapy for wife, the rent, this measly amount could not save them. At best it would help for a couple months. This was wrong.

Riku began to shake. Over a year of litigation, of having to deal with death threats by crazed followers of that psychopath, of trying to keep his family together through the worst time in their lives-and basically nothing to show for it.

He felt tired. He felt dejected. But more so than anything at that moment he was feeling something he's become accustomed to since the ' accident'. Hatred. Hatred for himself for failing to be a man and keeping his family safe when they needed him, hatred for the "Hero" who took everything from him and his family, and at the moment he held the most hatred for the Lawyer who swore he'd help them. He wanted to scream, grab the desk the lawyer, was sitting behind and throw it out out the window, spear the lawyer and scream for him to get a better deal, he wanted make the Lawyer feel helpless, and afraid. Make him feel like Riku.

But Riku knew he wouldn't. And he didn't.

"Look at my face."

A pointless request. No one around him could ever not look at his face ever since it was lost to the flames.

"When I walk down the street people gawk, do their damnedest to walk around me as if I'm afflicted with the plague. I cannot kiss my wife's lips without seeing a look of pity on here face. I cannot feel my wife's lips because mine have been burnt off. Every time I look in the mirror I will see a failure-a man who failed to protect his family when it really counted."

Riku took a deep breath to and steady himself so he doesn't burst into tears as he continues"My son was put on life-support due to the 'accident' . Every Yen me and my wife scrounge up has gone to keeping our boy alive and paying you to try to get the bastard who made him this way help out. And this offer will barely help keep a roof over heads for the next couple months. My wife needs therapy and medicine to keep from utterly breaking down. But even they aren't enough. My little girl often has to be there to calm her down when I'm not there. Tell me thats a responsibility a 12 year old girl should bear. This can't be the best deal. Don't tell me this is the best you could do. This cant be it. I-it shouldn't be it!"

The Lawyer listened patiently to Riku's rant. There was little point in even really responding given both he and Riku knew Riku would settle. As the lead plaintiff to the case he knew rejecting this over would alienate the few others claimants in his class suit he had left who've staked their own financial futures in this endeavor hoping justice to be done.

This was the best offer.

Riku knew this.

But he needed to someone, something he could lash out and the lawyer was the closest thing he could at the moment. Both Jin and Riku understood this.

Riku signed the papers.

On his way homble he wondered how he could break the news to his beloved. To the other claimants who've lost loved ones and their bodies to the 'Hero'.

He decided to be direct and tell them the simple truth.

It was time to settle.


	2. Pain and silence

I woul feel remiss if I did not tell you up front that I do not take much stock in critiques of a story being against canon. This is fanfic after all. I do not own "My Hero Academia", and I never will. Any new idea or situation for the chara that I'd write them would be against canon. Honestly, I feel writers often try to adhere to canon to the point where it actually takes away from story. That doesnt mean I'll show a total disregard for it. Theres a middle ground in my opinion.

I've been largely inspired by "Imp the Neferauis' "Compassion and a lack thereof" Really recommend reading it. Its possibly the best story on here I've ever read. Certianly better than this garbage pile.

Also, I'm open to hear all critiques about this story. I can't say I'd always listen to them all but I'll certainl hear you out.

Ok lets start this story.

* * *

"Don't worry good citizens. I am here." All Might's powerful voice echoed throughout the store. Izuku was sure he is dreaming. It would not be the first time he's dreamt of having an encounter with the number one Hero. Usually in this dream Izuku had been taken on as All might's apprentice after showing some great act of bravery.

He pinched himself to try to see if he was right about him sleeping. He grimaced slightly at the pain. Ok he wasn't. So, the only logical conclusion was All might, his hero, his idol was standing just a few meters away. Izuku could not help but squeal and start smiling so hard that his face felt like it was going to split in two. He could never have even hoped he'd actually meet his Idol when he and his mom were simply doing a routine stop at the local grocery store. Shortly ago he and his mother had been huddled down on the floor as armed men were robbing the store. It was the most terrifying experience of his life. Then All might appeared. One second the robbers were shouting at the cashiers to give up all the cash they had in the registers and walking around taking the wallets from the customers, the next they were just laid out and the glorious figure of the number one Super-Hero was standing over them.

Izuku felt a gentle pat on his back and looked up to see his mom's beaming smile. "Go ahead Sweetie. Meet your Hero." Izuku suddenly felt a sense of urgency. This could be the only chance he had to talk to his Hero. He ran towards him with all the ferocious power his scrawny 12-year-old legs could muster. A crowd had already formed around All might. He struggled to squeeze through the pack, nearly tripping along over some people, and hastily smiling apologizing to others he accidentally bumped into. He eventually managed to make it to the front. All Might turned to down to look at him and gave a smile. And Izuku's heart skipped a beat. The greatest man on earth was smiling at him.

This had to be a dream.

"Hello, young man, I take it you're a fan?"

Izuku numbly nodded his head his mind still processing that All might was actually talking to him.

"Well then if you'd allow me the privilege, I'd be honored to sign that for you."

All might grabbed Izuku's journal. Izuku realized he must've instinctively brought out the book in response to the appearance of All might like he did for whenever he encountered a hero taking care of criminals. All might quickly sign it and graciously handed it back to Izuku. All might think he wanted an autograph. He blushed. Of course, he wanted the autograph and would quickly frame it in his room when he got home but that isn't the main thing, he'd hope to get from All might. Izuku just needed an answer to one question. A question been wracking around his head for years. One everyone except for his mother has said no to (though he was ashamed to say she'd never said yes either).

"Could a Quirkless person become a hero?" All Might's smile retracted just slightly for just a second and his eyes glanched towards th crowd. Izuku wished he didn't notice that.

"Young man let me tell you something, a quirkless individual could contribute to society in many great ways despite their limitations. Some of the finest people I've met have come from the Quirkless community. There are police officers, relief workers, doctors, and other good Samaritans who despite their disability have contributed greatly to Society."

That...didn't actually answer Izuku's question.

Growing a bit flustered Izuku asked again "But could a Quirkless person become a hero?"

All Might smile again retracted slightly again. "My boy, any person could live a long and fulfilling life."

Again this didn't answer the question**. **A familiar voice piped in the back of his he always dreaded**. Stop pushing this Deku. Say thank you and run to mommy you quirkless freak. You got to speak to All might, you got an auotograph from him, this could still be great day if you don't push this**. Izuku knew the voice was right. He still opened his Mouth. **You're going to regret this**. "But-" All Might interrupted Izuku declaring "I fully support individuals trying to improve society in what ways they can given their particular gifts. Though I could not in good conscience advise those who lack quirks to put themselves in danger through pushing past their natural limitations. Everyone has a part to play in society and we should all use our unique gifts to improve it." The crowd applauded All Might's response. The Hero after giving one last encouragement for everyone to try to do good left as swiftly as he came.

Izuku walked away towards his mother. He did not cry. He didn't want to make his his hero feel bad for telling the truth. He did not cry on the drive home to spare his mother from worrying about her stupid son. At home he quickly started on his studies and his chores. He couldn't cry when there was work to be done after all.

In the middle of the night when his mother snores echoed throughout the small Apartment he did not cry. Then while preparing for bed he glanced at his All might poster. Anyone could be a Hero was pronounced on it, There having no one looking, having no tasks he could try to distract his mind with a tear finally descended from Izuku's eye. Then another tear fell. Then like a cracked dam holding back a river his eyes couldn't stop the water that had been built up from coming once they began to leak

He let out soft pathetic whimpers**. Geez what a baby**. Izuku knew the voice to be right he felt ashamed but couldn't stop himself from crying. **What did you honestly expect? For All might to lie to you? To sully his sense of honor to make you feel better about pursuing a fantasy? You're so selfish Deku. **

Izuku cried harder, he put his pillow over his face as to not wake his mom. He could not stop which in turn made the voice get louder and angrier at his pathetic display which in turn made him cry harder. It was a cycle of torment that didn't end well into the night.

* * *

Izuku was not sad during the following weeks. He did not feel happy or angry. He just felt tired. He did not have a particularly active social-life. But since the incident when he was released from school he immediately went home and went to sleep. When asked about his day by his mother he would curtly reply he was just exhausted from the schoolday's excursion.

When he awoke in the middle of the night he stayed in his room and watched videos on his phone of old superhero shows that although corny occupied his mind for a couple hours. His grades began to slip as well.

He knew he should care. He had poured so much work in it. He was ranked third in his class. If one failed at school, they would fail at life but he couldn't. His mother was worried about his grades and he had promised her he'd try harder. She would trust him to do so. He knew he would fail to keep that promise.

He began to wonder why he was even alive. What possible use could a Quirkless freak like him be to society? At first these thoughts disturbed him, but over time they sounded more reasonable. He knew his mother would miss him but realized just how much of a burden he'd put on her for so long. She never complained but he knew his d his Quirkless status must shame her. He could just picture people looking at her with pity or disgust over her son being a freak. He started researching ways people killed themselves. Pills were a popular way to go.

One night, when he went to use the bathroom, he noticed some of mom's Anixety people that were left on the sink. He reached for them.

Inko credited herself as not being a stupid woman. Inko was not arrogant enough to think she was a genius but she didn't believe she was stupid. She was able to get into the University of Kyoto with no real financial or emotional aid from her family and earn a BA in sociology. She'd been able to find stable enough employment to give her and her son a comfortable enough life after her partner's departure.

Yes, there were months where the budget had to be tightened, but she made sure her boy never went hungry, had clean cloths and always had what he needed for school. She prided herself in being to able to carve out a comfortable space for her and her son. She considered herself being a capable enough woman and a good mother. She believed this until she stumbled upon her son keeled over the bathroom floor after taking a mouthful of her anxiety pills. Since then she's come to the realization, she has to be the biggest fool in the world. That everything her parents said about her was true. When she was finally allowed to see her son He broke down and let everything that was tormenting out, He talked about the bullying at school, the social isolation he felt on a daily basis, how he felt he was a freak and how how it'd become harder and harder to get up in the world since his hero rejected him and how he simply wanted it to be over with already.. Oh All Might, she had been such a fool. How could she not see her baby was so miserable as to think this was his only option? She embraced her boy and assured him that he's not a freak that she loved him.

She vowed to do better. The doctors wanted to keep Izuku on suicide watch for a couple more days just so to make sure he's well enough to not immediately try...to do what he did again. The Psychyatrist who was assigned to Izuku gave her a prescription to some anti-depressants, the number for a child-psychologist and advised her to coordinate a plan with the psychologist, Izuku's pediatrian his school counselor and himself on how to best keep Izuku from...doing something like this again. He also advised her that she may want lock away any sharp objects in the house and take anything that Izuku' might use to hurt himself.

* * *

Izuku was scared. He had never actually met another Quirkless youth before so meeting a group of them was exciting but the prospect of telling a group of having a group of strangers turn their attention on him, He felt like a fool for feeling this way. Most of the kids around him didn't look particularly threatening. Some seemed just as nervous as him. The oldest attendee beside the support group looked to be about 16 and thin as a stick. The breakroom of the community center the group gathered in was clean, there were posters lining the walls with inspirational quotes and there was even a box of donuts and pizza on one of the tables. Overall nothing about his setting was threatening. But he couldn't shake his sense of nervousness. What if even here he's rejected? What if they they think he's crazy for having tried to...end things? **They would. Who'd blame them? You are crazy. A crazy good for nothing Dek- **

"Ok, guys looks like we're ready to start."

The voice rocked Izuku back to reality. It was the support group leader, Abe Rei. She walked up to him when his mom dropped him off to welcome him. She seemed nice.

" First off let me introduce myself. My name is Abe Rei. You could call me Rei if you prefer. I'm a veteran, police sergeant, a mother of two beautiful little boys and a proud Aquirked individual" Proud of being Quirkless? That seemed bizarre to Izuku. What's to be proud about being inferior? "

I'm really glad to see some new faces here tonight. You don't have to speak tonight about the issues that brought you here now or the next night, or any of the nights we meet. You speak when you feel comfortable doing so. This activity is something meant to help you guys and I sincerely hope it does." Izuku nerves were greatly eased at hearing he wouldn't have to speak. Abe continued, "Though there are some grounds rules. Please respect each other. Don't interrupt each other. Allow each person to have their say. You all will get a chance to speak I promise. Don't casually mock a person for the problems they bring up; bullying of any kind won't be tolerated here. Now does anyone have anything to share?"

A small blonde girl with a red dirt covered hoody raised her hand.

Abe nodded her head to the girl.

"Yes, Arai, you have something to share?" The girl casually said "I beat an arrogant Quirk's ass on school suspended me."

Abe sighed and asked, "Arai I won't say I'm happy to hear this. Why did you do it?"

"Hey, I wasn't looking for a fight! I was just minding my business try'na eat my noodles in the cafeteria when I saw a big bitch bullying a new mutant kid at my school for lookin like a squid. No one was doing nothing. So, I decided I had to be the one to stop that shit. I tried to solve the situation the way you've told me Rei. I tried to explain to this bitch-all civil like too-that he needed to stop being a quirkest piece of shit. He sneered at me and told me and I quote 'Oh isn it cute how freaks stick toghther"' so you can totally see my only option at that point was punching him in the throat kicking him in the nuts and to unloading a whole can of whoop ass on this bitch."

Some of the group members laughed at Arai's story. Abe simply gave a frown. Izuku' blushed at the girl's coure language. "I sympathize with you wanting to help someone Arai. But I wish you'd try to do it in a more constructive way. You could have told teachers." Abe lamented. Arai's rolled her eyes and said "Oh by All might's cock, you know they wouldn't do anything for a poor mutie being bullied any more than they did for me when I went to them about some pricks picking on me. Freaks like us ain't worth a tiny ounch of rat piss to those quirkist pieces of shit." Arai put up her hands in exasperation and moaned "Look you always be tellin us that the strong should try help the weak and we all need to help eachother right? Squid kid was weaker than me and he needed help dealing with that quirkist bitch. I did what you taught us;I defended the weak. Would fuckin do it again too because were right." Izuku tried to find fault in what Arai said. But in his own experience with teachers they tended to be indifferent to whenever Bakugo accosted him. Abe nodded, and said "I empathize with you Arai-chan, but I cannot condone such behavior."

Izuku noticed a tiny smirk having briefly flickering on Abe's face.

It continued like this. Kids would tell stories about their own hardships, Abe would offer advice and encouragement, many stories told featured quirkle kids facing some form of bullying or being ostracized from their peers, things Izuku could say he was deepl familiar with and some stories that made him feel lucky-such as stories of parental abandonment, parents forcing quirk-therapy(which was little more than torture) upon their children in order to 'fix' them. He co never see his mother abandoning him much actively hurt him over his disabilty. It horrified him that any parent could do suchnthings to their own children. One story that hit particularly close to home. There was one boy named was Nakamura who announced today was the third-year anniversary of his attempted suicide. Nakamura teared up slightly at retelling the events that led him to try such a thing.

"I wanted the pain to end so much. Everyday alive for me was burden. I thought myself a good for nothing freak. Someone who didn't deserve to live. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment in my parents face anymore. I wished I had talked to someone about what was hurting before I tried it. I know not everyone here feels comfortable speaking but please, if you've ever been in such a state, please don't be silent."

Izuku cried. He apologized for crying and said he just didn't want to be silent anymore. Nakamura with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face walked over to Izuku gave him a hug and whispered "Then don't be, brother. Let the world hear your pain." And Izuku did. He howled like a wounded animal thats been critically injured.

"So, honey do you might want to come next week?" Inko asked her precious little boy

Izuku smiled and said "Yeah. It felt nice"


	3. Acceptance and fear

I do not own "My hero academia" Thank god too, because I'd probably ruin the francise. Any, and all criticisms welcome for this chapter. It is far from perfect.

* * *

Inko sat in the dreary, horrific, cage her captors kept her in. Her face conveyed total fear. There were two guards keeping watch over her. One was a huge, muscle-bound, Ogre, with scars all over his face and the other had a spider-like head, with the wings of an eagle. Both had eyes that held no ounch of empathy. She knew only one person could save her. Like a damsel in distress she yelled "Oh, All might Jr, please save me!"

The hero answered her plea for help, bursting into the room he with all the bravado a 4-year old boy could muster yelled, "Don't worry mommy-er, I mean citizen!" while doing a face that was a dead on impression of All might's face the great hero declared "because I am here!"

The hero stared at the two fearsome Villians with open contempt.

"Scum, release mommy-I mean the citizen, and we could end this peacefully."

The two guards unmoved by the hero's words simply stared back unblinking, displaying no emotion to the hero's pleas for them to surrender.

Izuku sighed, "You leave me no choice." Izuku rushed towards the Villains and gave two devastating kicks to them that sent them literally flying across the room.

Inko clasped her hands together and sighed, "My hero." Izuku dropped his All might smile momentealrly and let shine through his real smile, the most beautiful smile there ever was.

He quickly regained his All might smile and proceeded to free his mother from her confinement through breaking the bars to her cage, meaning he carefully moved some of the pillows they used for the blanket fort.

"They won't hurt you anymore," Izuku confidently, said pointing to the toys he kicked.

Inko rushed to her boy, and threw him up in the air, caught him and proceeded to dance to the music that was her son's laughter. Inko hollered "You saved me, you're the greatest hero there ever was." She stopped, and gazed into the eyes of her beloved son. Big, hopeful, and the most beautiful things she's ever seen. She thanked all that was heroic, that she was blessed with this perfect little boy.

Then she dropped him. Racked with confusion, and fear she moved to see if her boy was alright, but found she couldn't. She tried to call out to Izuku but no sound came from her mouth. Izuku got up, he was thankfully unhurt, but he then proceeded to walk away. Inko tried calling to him once more but still found no success making a sound.

When Izuku came back carrying some of her Anxiety-pills, she could still do nothing. When he poured all the pills down his throat, she could not scream for him to stop. When he convulsed on the floor, she could not move to reach her cell-phone to call an ambulance. No matter how many times she prayed for someone or something to save her boy nothing came of it. When Izuku's body stopped convulsing, only then did she regain control of her body and she immediately rushed to her boy and pressed her head to his heart. Nothing. Her baby boy was dead. She howled in pain. The light in her life was put out and she could do nothing. She was nothing.

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't keep it alive."

Inko, slowly managed to turn her head to the source of the voice. It was a person she never wanted to see again:Her mother.

Tall and sickly thin, Inko's mother stood there with a look of utter smugness on her face.

The woman smiled cruelly, "Hey, not happy to see me? Can't say am I not surprised, ungrateful brat that you are." she came over to Inko's side, "Parenthood isn't quite a picnic now is it?"

"Hopefully, this little hiccup will teach the girl some respect." said another voice from someone Inko has also dreaded seeing again. She turned her head to the voice's direction, and there he was. Her father looked as big and bored looking as the last time she saw him all those years ago.

Her mother snorted at the suggestion, "I doubt it. If she comes off her high horse she might die given how tall she's built it up. Little bitch, just loves thinking she's better than everybody. Better than us. Better than me."

"Only one thing, you've ever been useful for," her mother whispered, huskily into Inko's ear, caressing Inko's breast "and you're too fat and old to even be very good at that now! But maybe I could find myself tempted to take one last go. How about it sweetie, want to show mommy some love?"

Her father looked on dispassionately.

Inko whimpered. Please, someone save her. Save her boy. Please.

"It's time to have another good day!" a loud cheerful voice said in response to her pleas.

Inko woke up, her heart beating so hard, she thought it would explode. She took 3 deep breaths to calm herself down.

"It's time to have another good day!"

She looked towards her clock which woke her from her nightmare with it's cheerly proclanation, and silently thanked it, before shutting it off. It was time for another good day. Inko would make sure this would be a great this day because her boy deserved it.

She went over to her closet, pulled out a small locked trunk, and got two bottles of pills from it.

One was her anxiety pills, the other Izuku's anti-depressants.

She swiftly took her own pills before heading to Izuku's room to give him his pills. She would do whatever it took to insure her baby had a long, and happy life. She would not fail. She could not fail.

* * *

Izuku was not having a good day. It was far from his worst day he's ever had, but it ranked somewhere in the top 150. To start off, he had a pretty important test in a subject he despised: English. English was a class he continuously struggled to get a S in. History, Biology, Astronomy, and Mathematics, he excelled at. It wasn't that all subjects came easy to him, he knew he wasn't anything special, he merely studied, paid attention and class, and got good grades. It was fairly simple. But, English was different. It was a sloppy, needlessly convoluted, language that in Izuku's mind that functionally made no sense. Still, he was able to keep a S in it too. Well, he used to be able keep a S in it. He utterly failed the test. He knew he couldn't blame anyone, but himself for his failure. He was the one whose been lackluster in his studies lately. **Because you had to be a little baby and whine about your problems.** Izuku tried to ignore the voice, but it's effect on him wasn't diminished.

Izuku's failing of the test was just the start of his bad day. Then, there was the confrontation he had with Kachaan. Well, confrontation may not be the best word to describe what happened. That would imply Izuku did anything but meekly, nod, and hold up his hands in a placating matter in face of his friend's righteous fury. In Geometry class the teacher asked a question that Kachaan got wrong. Because, Izuku was having the worst luck today, the teacher, then called on Izuku to answer the question Kachaan got wrong. Izuku being a total Deku gave the answer, instead of just saying he didn't know. Kachaan, angry at what he perceived as an insult immediately walked up to Izuku snarling that Izuku was trying to embarrass him. Izuku briefly looked to the teacher for aid, but the adult was as silent as the rest of the wasn't the first time Kachaan berated Izuku, and Izuku knew it wouldn't be the last. But, it still hurt like it always did when it happened. This type of occurrence had become increasingly rare since the incident with All might. Since Izuku stopped talking about heroes, or becoming a hero, Kachaan had less reason to blow up at Izuku. When Izuku said he no longer thought he could be a hero, Kachaan even complimented him, albeit in a very Kachaan way, saying Izuku was finally able to recognize what everybody else knew, despite being a Deku. Instead of Kachaan blowing up at Izuku daily, the two would not say any words to each other for weeks. Izuku had mixed feelings about that. He never enjoyed being yelled at, and Kachaan could get violent at times. But, Kachaan was the only student who talked to him without being obligated. The other students did notice interact with unless they had to for school work.

So, yes he was having a pretty bad day.

When he got home, he just wanted to do his chores and go to sleep.

Izuku was surprised, but delighted when his mother said they were eating out, to his favorite restraunt. The Golden Fish, in Izuku's opinion served the best Katsudon. It wasn't a place his mother and him went to often. It was usually somewhere they went to on special occasions.

"So how was your day?" Inko asked, holding a shrimp in her chopsticks.

Izuku remembering his promise to be more transparent with his mother, the advice from his support group and psychologist reluctantly explained the matters that were troubling him. He has come to understand not telling his mother what ailing him could make her even more hurt, than if he simply told the truth sometimes.

Inko responded to the revealation her son had failed a test without judgement and even offered to tutor Izuku in English if he wanted, saying she did minor in it at University, and probably could help him with it.

Her reaction to Kachaan's outburst was less than positive. She frowned, and promised to talk to about her son's behavior, and lodge a formal complaint against the teacher for his reaction towards Kachaan's rant. "I will do better. I promise" his mother said.

The dinner continued, quietly for a while. Until, a loud, familiar voice interrupted the silence.

"Izuku, how the fuck you doin, you scrawny green haired, Quirkless, little bitch?" It was Shinto Arai, the foul-mouthed girl from his support group. A lot of the other patrons turned to looked at the girl for her loud display. Inko looked slightly uneasy, even after Izuku assured her the loud girl meant no harm. Izuku gave a nervous smile. "I'm good Shinto-san. How are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes," Awesome as always. Call me Arai, Izuku. We friends ain't we?" Izuku was slightly taken back at the question. It wasn't that that he disliked the girl. Far from it. After, the first group session, the two adolescents did interact during and outside the group surprisingly got a long well despite their opposite natures. She even offered on more than one occasion to fight Kachaan on his behalf after hearing of his old friend's rough treatment of Izuku. Although, he did appreciate the sentiment, he politely refused the offer not wanting to see anyone hurt because of him. So no, he wasn't taken aback at the question because he disliked her. He was taken aback because she wanted to be friends with him. He gave weak nod in response to the question.

Arai gave a wide smile in response.

"Great. So whose your beautiful, young, date?" Izuku's face became redder than a tomato in response to the question. He tried sputtering out a reply that even to his ears sounded like incompressible none sense, and only stopped when he heard his mother laughing. "I'm his mother. It's nice to meet a friend of Izuku's. Are you with anyone Arai-chan?"

Arai smiled, "I'm celebratin winning a Karate tournament with some members of my dojo. They should be here in a few minutes the lazy fucks ain't never on time. You celebrating anything," Arai asked eating some of the cinnamon rolls his mother ordered. If his mother was bothered by the girl's small thievery she didn't show it. "No, just felt like having going out."

Arai sat down, in one of the chairs next to Izuku, "Meh, that's good enough reason I suppose."

Arai she would continuously talk with Izuku and Inko about them asking them each questions, joking, and teasing them. She asked if Izuku if he wanted to join her Dojo, saying it'd be a good way to learn some displine and gain mother suprisingly did not object. In fact she asked for the name of Arai's Dojo.

Izuku looked at the clock at his phone and realized it had been 40 minutes since Arai walked over to them.

He asked her when the members of her Dojo would be here. She scowled, "Those fuckers, really can't be on time. We all agreed to meet up here at Thursday at 4:30 and I'm the only who seemed to remember."

Thursday? That didn't sound right to Izuku

Izuku briefly looked at his his phone to confirm his suspicions, and then showed it to Arai, "It's Friday."

Arai blinked. Then blinked again. Then burst out laughing "I'm such a dumbass!" she declared over her fits of laugher.

She immediately got up, thanked the two two for the meal and sprinted out.

"What an odd little girl" his mother mushed, "I like her."

Izuku smiled and agreed.

When the two got home Izuku thought the was pretty good after all.

* * *

Inko went to her computer and swiftly googled the name of Arai's Dojo. It was fairly close, and had overwellmingly positive reviews.

Inko did not enjoy the prospect of her boy doing anything that required violence. But, shes come to the realization she wouldnt always be there to protect her son. It hurt to admit, but it was true. She wanted her boy to be able to take care of himself even when theres no one around. She also read online, that martial-arts could be to those suffering depression. So, though feeling slightly uneasy, she wo ask if he wanted to go to the dojo in the morning.

She then called Mitsuki, and demanded Mitsuki fix her brat and said if she failed to Inko would seek legal action. She did not give Mitsuki a chance to respond before hanging up. Inko loved Mitsuki. They had been close since middle-school when Mitsuki stuck up for Inko was being bullied. Three 8 graders had decided to make Inko the target of their torment. Without a word Mitsuki walked up to one of the bullies harassing Inko and punched them straight in the mouth. Mitsuki was smaller, than Inko, and the bullies, but that did matter to the blond. Inko needed, Mitsuki even then was fearsome, strong and beautiful. And Mitsuki stuck up for Inko. Since then the two had been inseparable. Mitsuki's parents often let Inko stay over, and Inko came to see the Bakugos as family. Mitsuki was the shoulder Inko cried on when the world seemed poised to break her dowm. Mitsuki and her husband were there for when Izuku was born, when no one else was. Inko knew she owed Mitsuki a lot. More than she could ever hope to repay. But she owed her baby more.

Throughout the years Mitsuki had promised to reign in her son. Every time Inko managed to convince herself her friend would keep that promise. Every time that promise would be broken. Inko,knew Mitsuki did try to disipline Katsuki in her own way. But, the problem was her friend's way mostly consisted of yelling, and basic corporal punishment. Katsuki was clearly psycotic. He needed therapy. Inko, has suggested from time to time for Katsuki to see a psychologist. Mitsuki, looked at her if she was crazy, "That would probably insure he wouldn't get into a hero school. The boy just needs a stern hand thats all."

But the stern had never worked. Inko had been entertaing a fantasy with her friend that her friend's son wasn't someone seriously deranged because, Inko feared losing her friend.

Inko was done playing around with her friend.


	4. Honesty and lies

If I owned "My hero academia." I'd be a millionaire, and I'd be too busy partying with snoop dog to write fanfic. Lucky for you, I don't own the series. Kidding. The story so far is rife with issues in grammar, structure, pacing one could see. Still nice to hear some people enjoying it. Again, any and all criticism I'll hear out. I will not and cannot follow every bit of advice, but I'll at least hear you out. Again I know this story is far from perfect

* * *

Inko had a very particular idea of what a dojo is like. The master of the dojo would be a wizened kindly but albeit rugged old man. She envisioned a grand temple built long-ago that exuded a sense of majesty and regality. The dojo she went to, the one Arai attended and recommended, had fulfilled none of her expectations. Though perhaps she had put too much stock in media's depiction of Dojos being realistic. The thought made her feel slightly silly. The dojo was a loft adjacent to a Mcdonald's at a strip mall. An old punching bag was held at the corner of the wall, a few yellow mats adorned its floor, the sensei looked to be around her age. He introduced himself as Kim Lee. He was actually wearing a tank top and had an exercise bag strapped loosely across his shoulder when she met him. He explained he had to leave soon for a Doctor's appointment but had a few minutes to talk. He was the farthest thing from rugged as well. Thin as a reed, with pale, delicate features, the man did not look like the idea of what a martial arts expert should be. Inko thought this may be a good thing. The sensei's non-threatening appearance may make this easier for Izuku.

She had chosen to visit the Dojo without Izuku first because she needed to discuss Izuku's issues with the master. (Izuku's psychologist) said the sensei should know about Izuku's problems beforehand so he or she would be able to act responsibly.

Lee-san was proving to be very cordial, so far as Inko could tell was understanding of Izuku's predicament. Kim was actually more understanding than Inko hoped. "Izuku and Shinto-san aren't my first quirkless students, and Izuku wouldn't the student who has come to my dojo that's dealt with depression. Rest assured, ma'am, if you leave your son in my care, I'll do my diligence as a teacher to be accommodating. I can't say I would just allow him to shirk his duties totally-that would do an injustice to him and be unfair to others-but I will keep his conditions in mind when dealing with him."

She still wasn't entirely comfortable with the prospect of Izuku taking karate even though she recognized it could be suitable for the boy. Her meeting with Kim, however, had made her much more confident in her decision.

* * *

Mitsuki pondered the words of Ko-chan as she awaited her coffee. She was in a disco-themed cafe, the one she and Ko-chan would try to meet at least every week. She loved mocking the absurdity of the theme of the place, and Ko-chan loved the coffee. The workers, despite the upbeat disco setting, were dry-witted, sarcastic and barely showed restraint in showing hatred for their customers. They were Mitsuki's favorite part.

Mitsuki understood that Ko-chan was stressed. Izuku had tried to kill himself and for someone as fragile as Inko that would obviously take its toll. Mitsuki had to always protect her friend throughout the years. It still hurt that her friend apparently stopped trusting her to deal with her boy. Mitsuki knew that if Inko was in a calmer and more rational state, she'd understand Mitsuki knows what she's doing. Mitsuki was fully confident in her ability to reign in her son. Sure her little fire-cracker had always been a hot-tempered little ass, but he was still a good kid. He had a huge fucking ego. She would be lying if she said if she was surprised and if there was one thing, Bakugo Mitsuki wasn't was a liar. Really there was no reason to lie in her mind. Just say what you really think or shut up, had been one of the motos of her life. Hadn't steered her wrong yet. Pride has always been a trait in her family. Her Grandmother never shut up about how her cooking was the greatest in the world-and Mitisuki would attest that the old woman might not be full of the shit-every chance she got. Mitsuki's own father was a sculptor, and as much as she loved the guy, the fucker bragged about his art as if he was Leonardo De fucking Vinci. Hell, she would admit herself to having a bit of an ego-she was hot, intelligent, and she made no apologies for it. Fuck you if you're expecting her to lie to make you feel better about being ugly or stupid. So Katsuki being a prideful little shit, was not a surprise. She knew her boy despite being a pompous little ass was a good kid and would make a great hero. He just needed a stern hand, that's all. She was no angel herself when she was his age. But she got better and could always count on her parents and Inko to keep her from going too far. She had hoped Ko-chan's boy would be able to help keep Katsuki in check as Ko-chan did her. But he wasn't up to the had never lied to Ko-chan, she promised Katsuki would get better. She would reign him in. Again all the boy needed was a stern hand. She knew how to handle her boy. She hoped she did.

* * *

"So I'll be joining Arai's Dojo's next week." this statement prompted multiple groans and mock-gasps for some of the attendees and a very smug face being placed on Arai. Nakamura was especially sad. "Midoriya, why did you have to do it? Arai will never shut about this. "Arai was suitably offended. "Oh, stop ya blubbering, you sap! I told you I'd convince Izuku to join up with me." She pointed to Izuku, "Boy, I knew those excellent thinking skills you have would lead you to make the right choice. Congratulations, Izuku-chan, you've begun the marvelous journey of becoming a badass like me." This prompted more eye-rolls and groans from the older members from the group and some chuckling from the newer ones.

Izuku noticed specific patterns in support group meetings. New attendees would often be seated next to veteran members of the group who often would the ones to question and encourage the more recent members to start talking or continue talking. Nakamura and Arai were the most active in trying to get new attendees to open up. Izuku has come to understand that despite being the tersest and crudest participant of the meetings, Arai was also extremely sympathetic and empathetic to her peers. Even though the girl was loud by default, she was always patient in terms of waiting for the person who she asked a question to formulate their thoughts and would be very encouraging whenever someone mentioned accomplishing something. Nakamura and Arai would usually be the ones who'd interact with new attendees who didn't speak after the meeting to see how they felt too.

It was...quite frankly really admirable, and Izuku has come to appreciate it.

This meeting was rather typical. There were. Unfortunately, stories discussed that featured quirkcism both being suffered at home and at school.

There was one particular development that came from Nakamura that was a welcome revelation. "I won the writing competition for Equalist Youth." Many of the older attendees clapped and cheered at the proclamation, Arai, the loudest of all. Most of the newer attendees gave a perfunctory clap, probably because they saw the more veteran members of the group doing it.

Nakamura was Izuku's opinion totally obsessed with politics. Not that was a bad thing! He was always going on that we(quirkless people), deserve better treatment in society, and would talk of his actions to accomplish that task. Izuku noticed Nakamura never got angry about talking about the abuses he suffered but would grow very intense when the topic of society's treatment of the helpless.

Izuku would probably say he's more politically informed than many people his age. Understanding the laws and government regulations of the Hero industry was a big part of being a hero, and Izuku dissected anything that had a passing relation to heroes. Well, he used to, at least.** Don't forget you're still a failure, Deku.** Izuku ignored the voice. Izuku tried to ignore the voice.

So he had a basic understanding of who the Equalist party was. They were a political party that tried to stick up for, quirkless, and mutants. So, Izuku was genuinely excited and proud of his fellow group member's accomplishments.

Arai shared that her biological mother-she was very keen to stretch this point, having considered, her Grandmother and grandfather, who raised her to be her real parents- got was recently released from prison. This was not something that Arai treated as a good thing. She explained she did not consider her biological mother, her real mother. Her real parents, Arai told the group, were her grandparents who raised her. She repeatedly said she did not dislike her biological mother for giving her up. Quite the contrary, that was the one bit of praise she's given to the woman that Izuku has heard from Arai. "Woman ain't never had a damn use for anyone in her whole fuckin life. She's a fuckin leech, and I wish my parents would wise up and throw her crack-sniffing ass out on the street before she robs them again."

Abe tried to ask how she's treated, Arai. "Meh, the leech bothers me. a lot trying to get me to go shopping with her, I think out of some weird want to play mommy, but I shot her down, and she's learned to bugger off." Abe was not exactly pleased with the response, "She does seem to be trying Arai-Chan, no? She did hurt your grandparents before, but perhaps you should give her a chance? This is up to you, and I don't expect you to think her more of a mother as you real mother, but perhaps you could find it in your heart to a least give her a chance here?"Arai fumed but did not object to Abe's argument.

Eventually, the meeting ended, like always felt like a great weight he's been carrying was taken off. He would be walking home today. The meetings always started off early, so it was still bright, and he lived relatively close by the community center.

All and all, he'd say had a pretty nice day. Until he stumbled into his best friend after having been so wrapped up reading the article, Nakamura won a reward for. Now he would say he was going to have a pretty terrible day.


	5. Enablers and consequences

Wow, I took way longer to crank this out than I thought. And it's still mediocre at best lol. Like always, I encourage anyone who sees a problem with my work to please tell me. Hell I'm more interested in hearing criticism than praise. This story is far from perfect, in grammar structure, and pacing. I've referenced characters that should have played a more prominent role at this point but haven't. Corridor's healing does seem to have far quicker than what could be considered reasonable. So, yes feel free to comment on what issues you see in my story. I cannot I'll agree with all of the criticism levied toward it. But, I'll try to hear it out.

* * *

_Fifteen years ago_

"So the great hero Jivi stood his ground in the face of the unstoppable Juggernaut, the man who destroyed armies with his bare fists, who broke every hero who stood in his way, one of the titans who helped tear the world apart with not a trace of fear. Only anger at the wreckage that had had once been New America. Jivi pointed to the charging brute and roared. "'Kain(remember the Juggernaut's last name guys that'll be on your final), I will stop you!.' and the great hero reared back his fist and proceeded to wage an epic battle against the Juggernaut.

By the third day, Jivi had suffered wounds that would have killed a man with a less vigorous healing ability a dozen times over. The healing process, although something that kept alive, posed indescribable pain on Jivi during its use. Such was the hero's plight for all his fights. Any amount of damage inflicted on him could be healed-with the caveat experiencing twice the level of pain he was inflicted. Juggernaut was barely disheveled. By the sixth day, more wounds accumulated on Jivi. He cried in agony every time he was knocked down, but every time Jivi got up, and he directed a stone face glare in the Juggernaut's direction and roared again. 'I will stop you.' by then; Juggernaut was getting tired. By the twentieth days, after having had his skull crushed ten times, two arms ripped off, and having his lungs stabbed with his broken rib cage, Jivi was standing over the fallen body of one the titans. This would be would the beginning of the end for New Dark ages-" loud snoring interrupted the teacher's grand monologue.

He looked to the sound of the back of the room towards Mitsuki-chan. "Midoriya, please nudge your friend awake" Inko red-faced apologized for her friend's behavior and shook the blonde slightly.

With a mighty groan of a lazy fat lion, Mitsuki Bakugo lifted her blonde head from arms and glared at her best friend. "Why the fuck did you wake me? "Inko having grown accustomed to her friend's vulgarity only blushed slightly. Inko huffed, "We're in class." The blond shrugged her shoulders. "We're in history class. Not hard to get at least a 90 here if you do the work and read the book. Honestly, I could see the justification if you woke me up for calculus. Hell Physics. But history? ReallY? Ko-chan, you know I need to get my beauty sleep." Inko turned to and bowed her head, "She doesn't mean that sir, she's just a little tired from Soft-ball practice, it ran really late last night, and since shes the captain she had to be there she's just a little groggy please don't take too much offense!"

Tachibana gently smiled and promised if Mitsuki ever fell asleep in his class again, he would see the blonde fail the course automatically. Inko gasped and turned as pale as milk. Mitsuki laughed, "This is why you are my favorite teacher."

Mr. Tachibana smirked, "I know."

Shortly after, the bell rung, and the students were released from class to go home. Mitsuki sauntered her way down the street like she was the queen of the world. Inko followed a little back, with a visibly less confident stride like a royal attendant.

"It's close to finals, Mitsuki-chan, you really should be paying attention in class," Inko said as they walked.

Mitsuki groaned, "Again, Ko-chan, it's history. The easiest class there is. There's no formula for it. You need to know which asshole did what pointless things in who the fuck cares where."

Inko shied at her friend's cavalier attitude but knew to push her on this pointless. Still, she worried. Yes, she would be the first one to admit she has, on occasion, made a supervillain out of a villain, but again, what if she is worrying about nothing this time? What if her friend fails because Inko wasn't there to get her case about paying attention? It would be all Inko's fault! What if Mitsuki got held back because she failed, and Inko was forced to go to the next grade without her friend? They both planned on going to Kyoto together. It was their dream University. If Mitsuki failed this class, would the college reject her friend? Would she have to go alone? The thought made her heart skip a beat.

"So what did Tachibanad talk about to today anyway," Mitsuki asked while munching on one of the frosted cookies Mrs. Bakugou packed for her.

"He went over the great battle in New America between-"

"Juggernaut and Jivi, see, I missed nothing I haven't read by myself or heard from that blabbermouth a thousand times." Mitsuki cut her off. "I will get an S Ko-chan, so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it."

They came upon the Bakugo residence. It was a pretty yellow story in a quaint neighborhood with flowers surrounding the windows outside of it. Inko hoped she could own a house like this one day. Inko's home was an apartment in a pretty rundown neighborhood. Mitsuki, upon entering the house, curtly kicked off her shoes in the corner without care. Inko(after removing her boots) rushed to pick up her friend's shoes to put them in the brown cupboards meant to hold them Mitsuki rolled her eyes. Inko got defensive. "It's basic politeness!"

"It's basically pointless. A little dust never killed anyone." It never ceased to amaze Inko how easily Mitsuki could discard society's mores. Where most people would feel ashamed at trekking dirt in their parent's homes, Mitsuki did it with no hint of care. Heck, she even gave a mischievous smirk whenever she did it. The big Blond man sitting in the living room paid no real mind to the commotion caused by their entrance due to be being deeply entrapped in watching a show about independent artists auctioning off their work to rich people. One of the artists seemed to have sold a sculpture of beautiful clay and rainbow-colored flowers for 100,000,000 yen. groaned and pointed to the screen, "Girls take note of that idiot. He definitively shows that there is no fucking god because if there were, they would not allow idiots like that to succeed." was always ready to point out the inferiority of other artists. Inko nodded her head to show agreement, though she saw nothing wrong with the sculpture was insulting.

Usually, Inko would bow at his criticisms not, seeing a problem with the art he denigrated. Usually, Mitsuki just rolled her eyes and malevolently smirked, "Looks fine to me."

With a look of mortification, Mr. Bakugou pointed to his daughter. "How could I have sired a daughter with such low standards of artistry I will never know."

Mitsuki scoffed, "Why do you think you're such a great artist when you haven't sold a sculpture in years in years is something I will never know."

Ouch! Though it was true that Inko never really heard of selling any of his . He was oddly a stockbroker (he once disclosed having gotten the job so he'd have enough money to pursue his passions without being a liability to his family), and Inko could remember of times him recounting having made a sell there. She liked his art. Mitsuki said she did too. But she likes messing with her dad more.

, rather than being hurt by his daughter's mockings, laughed, "I'm just an unappreciated genius, my little fire-cracker. The world isn't ready for my talent."

Inko has been around the Bakugou household to know the two weren't trying to be mean to each other and loved each other deeply. It was their way to rib on each other. It was all in good fun.

A lovely, soft, and gentle voice that sounded so useless to yelling and probably couldn't if it tried, called from the kitchen, "Ko-chan, do you can you lend a hand in the kitchen? I'm cooking American Spaghetti! "

Mitsuki gave her a friend a pat on the back before departing to study in her room. This pretty routine for them. Whenever Inko came over (which was often), would ask her to help cook. Mitsuki never really helped. Which (and Inko didn't want to be mean), was probably for the best. Mitsuki was nearly perfect. She was beautiful, smart, creative, and although slightly abrasive, was the kindest person Inko knew. But if she had a flaw, it was her cooking ability. She typically burned, yet at the same time, undercooked early everything she's ever made. So it was decided by basically everyone (including Mitsuki) that the blonde should never be allowed a stove or anything that could be used to cook again. Inko was always appreciative of being asked to help. It was the type of activity mothers and daughters do. She wished that Bakugos were her family because they were such beautiful people. She planned on staying the weekend again if Mr. and Miss Bakugo would let her.

She wished she could stay over forever, but felt too guilty ever to ask. She should feel thankful they allowed her to come over as often she did already. And Inko knew even though her father probably would not notice her absence, her mother wouldn't let her go. Inko didn't want to put the Bakugos in such an awkward position. She was not that selfish.

She headed to the kitchen, where she was greeted by Mrs. Bakugou, a short, round brown-haired woman. Inko loved her and wished to be half as good as a woman. She was someone's day.

Upon helping to finish preparing the meal, she called Mitsuki and to dinner.

"How was school girls?" Mr. Bakugou asked a stain already having spliced on his white shirt.

"It was fine enough. Ko-chan rudely woke me up from my nap during class."

Inko gasped in shock at her friend's audacity. only gave a hardy laugh and asked: "What was the class you fucking lazy head?"

"Don't call me a fucking call me lazy shithead, and it was history!" growled Mitsuki.

At this, Mr. Bakugou gasped in shock. "How could you?" Inko felt immense worry for her friend-until she realized that Mr. Bakugou was staring at her. "I mean I come on Ko-chan you're a smart girl you should know that's not a real class. It's necessary memorization. Now, if it was calculus, I could understand. But history? Bah. Mitsuki is right."

Into feeling flustered turned to for aid, surely, she would recognize Inko acted justly. But Mrs. Bakugo merely shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sorry, Ko-chan, you know I love you, but their argument is sound." Inko hung her head in profound sorrow. Then everyone burst out laughing. It was moments like these that made Inko want to ask to stay forever. But she knew she couldn't. So she decided to settle on the next best thing. "Could I stay for the weekend."

Mrs. Bakgo smiled, of course, "Ko-chan, you know you'll always be apart of the family here!"

Inko smiled. She knew she would never be able to repay the Bakugos for the kindness they've shown her. She knew she could always trust this family.

* * *

_Present_

While taking his customary jog throughout the city, beams of sweat, nitrogen laced sweat pouring down his body, and heavy metal music blasting in his ears, Katsuki found himself still being angry at the ridiculous events transpired earlier that day. He'd be the first person to say that his being angry is not particularly odd. But no one could-hell no should fucking dare-blame him for getting angry all the time. The things that anger him are things anyone worth more than the maggot-infested shit that comes at a flea-ridden dog's ass should get mad at. The feckless extras whose presence he is forced to endure in his life for some All Might forsaken reason. Cowardice. Extras not knowing their damned place and thinking themselves worthy of trying to challenge their betters-like him-when they should feel lucky even to have the opportunity to be a doormat by their betters.

The target of his ire today was the washed-up old model that was his bitch of a mother. The little worm green-haired sniveling worm probably got his tub of lard of a mother to whine to the witch. The yapping of the hag had been, for the most part, typical; a lot of unjust condemnations about is character and couple smacks to the head he was forced to bear. Nothing totally out of the ordinary except this time, the bitch had the fucking gall to say he was acting like a villain. A fucking loser!

He did not torch the hag because he was afraid of her. He just knew when he became the number one hero; there'd be those who'd seek out dirt to ruin him, burning his mother to a crisp-no matter how richly she may deserve it could destroy his well-deserved rep.

Everyone would ignore the proper fucking context of his actions and rush to make him a villain because they'd stupidly think to kill his reputation would make their miserable lives slightly less pathetic. Honestly, he should be given a fucking medal for the restraint he showed against that bitch's onslaught. But that would mean the world is fair. Fucking hell, in a fair world, he'd be allowed to grill that bitch's head. But he, in his short(but impressive) life, has come to realize the world isn't fair. The truly courageous, the talented, the superior, often do have to put up with the non-sense of the plebs. At least at the beginning of the story.

Katsuki turned a corner, saw a bench that had a street bench occupied a sleeping bum, and jumped it clean over. He took a momentary satisfaction in the feat. Today he would break his record. Seven kilometers in under 30 fucking minutes! Could a villain do that at fucking twelve? Could a villain put their body through this type of grind then have the energy to study 4 hours for his dumbass classes? Probably fucking not because they're losers, rejects, who either didn't have the fucking guts to do something worthwhile or the talents even to try.

He ducked into one of the alleyways. He made this a part of his route. He always hoped he'd run into a criminal there. Then he could blast their face-off. Probably get a fucking medal for taking some loser off the street. He smiled at the thought.

He briefly looked at his phone. Not to check his time; however, He knew he'd succeed in reaching his goal already like with everything else he tried. Because he's a winner, he just knew his musical playlist was coming to an end and wanted to start another already. Death by Skewers was always a song that got his heart pumping so that should probably be-

His ponderance was cut short by having collided with something. Something that will shortly be burnt to fucking ash the second he finds out what it is. Heroes don't allow anything to get in their way. Heroes smash their obstacles, and they crush those who think they have the fucking right to try. Seriously who doesn't have the fucking intelligence to know to watch where they're going on the street! Does the dumbfuck deserve to be fucking skewered-skewers? Fucking hell, his phone, which he was about to play his song, was in his hand when that dumbass made him fall! He looked to his sides-there to the left was his phone cracked more than a villain's face after getting a beatdown by All might. Katsuki realized that skewering is too good a death for the shit for the absentminded shit-brains.

High, whiney, groans, assaulted his ears. High, whiney, moans, he'd recognize anywhere. He looked over to his right and lo and beheld it was that green-haired shit, who seems to keep forgetting he has no place in this world and should act like it.

"Fucking Deku?

The little tyke turned to Katsuki in bewilderment. "And sure enough there he was just to the side of Katsuki sporting some scratches from the ground-but visibly no worse for wear. Katsuki would correct this travesty shortly.

"Kaachan I-I'm sorry-" was all his little bitch mouth let out before Katsuki smacked Deku in his mouth. Ok good enough start. But not enough. Katsuki proceeded to get up and stomp and kick the boy, who acted like the detestable snitching baby he was and curled up and took it. Mommy isn't here for you now, for now, Deku. Katsuki grabbed ahold of the boy and forced him to his feet. Deku's face was bruised and bloody. Katsuki would say it as almost enough. Almost.

Katsuki grabbed Deku's face and exerted a small flame on his arms. Deku screamed. That would be fine, generally in a controlled setting where everyone knew he was acting justly. But here some extra might come over to help the baby, not knowing the goddamn context of the fucking situation and immediately(and wrongly), yell for him to stop. Then Katsuki would have to beat his ass, and that would take away time for the run-which he still planned on finishing after he showed Deku why extras need to stay out of the fucking way of the fucking protagonist. So he lowered his flames slightly and growled. "Deku, if you don't shut the fuck up right this minute, I will kill you. You fucking tripped me, so this is your punishment. You fucked up. For once in your life, try to act like half a man and take it," The nerd quieted down. He moaned and cried like the little bitch he was, but the low whiney sounds he made would probably not attract attention.

He stood there for about 20 more seconds and judged this a sufficient punishment-for now.

He pushed the smaller boy down and gave him one last kick to the gut.

"I'm going to finish my run now. Don't fucking think this is it. I'll beat your ass some later. Don't snitch again, you little bitch. Oh, you also owe me a new phone. Do you understand?"

Deku only gave a weak groan.

Katsuki snarled and grabbed a tuff of Deku's hair and forced him to look at him.

"Do you fucking understand, you quirkless little freak?"

Deku nodded weakly and managed to sputter out, "Yes, Kaachan."

Katsuki smiled and dropped his hold on the nerd. He turned to leave but stopped momentarily — Katsuki took in the sight of the skinny hair squirt's ragged, crumpled form lying on the ally way. Katsuki decided he couldn't leave Deku like this. So he gave Izuku one last kick to the face. That one took out a tooth — fucking mania.

So Katsuki continued his run home and was able to take his time(obviously). All and all, he was happy. Katsuki would be the first person to admit he was rarely pleased. Again there was so much shit to beat angry about in life. But that doesn't mean he doesn't occasionally get satisfied. There are moments when he conquers a new physical feat or finds a new excellent way to use his quirk. But the times he'd properly discipline an extra where times he'd always feel happiest. Yes, he knew the hag would yell, bitch him out again, but it would be worth enduring knowing he put that loser in his place.

* * *

Mitsuki awoke to loud banging on the front door. She briefly looked at the clock. It was 11 at fucking night. She turned to her husband, who was also trying to get his bearing after having had been rudely woken up by the asshole whose too stupid to know not to bother people this late.

With a mighty yawn, she got up, grabbed the old metal bat she kept in her closet, and went to the door to see who was making all the racket. Her husband foll owed with his phone with the number for the already dialed in. When she looked through the peephole, she saw two men in suits. She responded to them as politely as she could given the circumstances. "Yo, bozos, you have three fucking seconds to get off property before I call the cops." The one on the right showed her his identification and said they were detectives and asked if this was the Bakugou residence; this did not put her mind at ease. She opened the door anyway.

"Ma'm is Bakugo Katsuki here?"

Mitsuki grew more alarmed

"Yeah, he's sleeping in his room. Why do you want to see my boy?"

"We have a warrant for his arrest."

Mitsuki knew she must still be sleeping. Because this surely was a nightmare.


	6. Friendships and betrayls

I got this done surprisingly quickly this time.

Again any criticism is welcome. This story is far from perfect.

* * *

For the first time, Izuku was not having a good time at the Golden fish. Where typically he'd be devouring the hot and ready Katsudon of the establishment the second it landed in front of him; today, he left it untouched. Traitors didn't deserve this type of luxury. He couldn't bring himself to go to the group meeting today. He's missed two already and hadn't been able to bring himself to answer any of his fellow group member's texts. He didn't want to risk revealing to the people he's grown to care for that he was some no good back-stabbing Deku. He just wanted to stay home and sleep.

Yet his mother insisted on dragging him here.

"He's a good person," stated Izuku for what felt like the millionth time. Though like all the other times, it seems his proclamation was ignored.

"Sweetie, I know you think he's your friend," his mom said, which angered him. Kachaan was his friend. He didn't just think he was his friend like the fans that followed the blond. He knew Kachaan was his friend. "but he could have killed you, this is the best course of action for you and him; I promise one day you'll look back on this and see that I was right. That my mistake was not calling the police but contacting the authorities a long time ago. Trust me, Katsuki will finally get the help he needs now."

Izuku groaned, how could ruining Kachaan's life be the best for him? He's supposed to become a hero, one of the greatest heroes. He couldn't do that if he got locked up in Juvie. He knew his mother meant well, but she was blowing this whole thing out of proportion and refused to see reason. Kachaan wouldn't have killed him. He was his friend. Hurt him sure, especially when he did something stupid. But Kaachan wouldn't kill him. Kachaan got a little mad here. It happens.

He licked the gap that once held a tooth again. It seemed to have become a nervous tick of sorts. One more weird thing about you, eh?

Izuku was sickened by the fact he was a traitor now. He's come to accept his Quirklessness that he was a weakling and a loser. But until he betrayed Kachaan, he could at least say he wasn't a traitor. Kachaan was Izuku's friend. That meant something.

He regretted ever having referenced Kachaan's name when asked by his mom as to what happened to him. He honestly didn't think him explaining he and Kachaan had a little alteracation would escalate into her calling the police. He just did what everyone kept telling to do and be honest. How's that advice working out for you, Deku? Your friend's going to have his life ruined just because it had to be a baby and cry about a little roughing up. Pathetic.

Izuku wanted to argue against the voice. But I couldn't. He had betrayed his friend.

And it looked like he could do nothing.

"What if I give up my allowance?" Izuku pleaded, "I'll do more chores. I'll try harder in school. Please drop this."

His mother took a sip of her tea and gave him a look of pity. "Izuku, you're not being punished, this isn't your fault. You're the victim here. You have nothing to be ashamed of; you did nothing wrong."

Izuku slammed his hands against the table.

"I bumped into him," he hissed loudly getting eyes turned on him from the people in the restaurant, "I wasn't paying attention, I broke his phone, it was my fault. Kachaan's only in trouble because of me." His eyes were getting watery. Oh, great baby Deku is going to cry again.

His mother just stared at him. She got up, went over to him, and hugged him.

He begged his mother to drop the charges against his friend again.

Her response was unaltered. "Shh, it's ok baby, Kachaan'll be alright." He prayed to all the great dead heroes of old that she was right.

She wrestled from her grip. The heartbroken look on her face hurt, but at that moment, he just wanted to go home and go to sleep. When they got back, he did just that.

* * *

At the tone, please record your message:

Beep

"Ko-chan, we need to talk. The police have my boy. Listen, I know, Izuku and Katsuki don't always get along, but whatever issues they have, we could settle them ourselves. You know I love you and the little guy and would do anything for you. I know you love my family and me. For All Might's sake, you're my baby's godmother. You were the one who cut his umbilical cord after Masaru passed out from nervousness after being asked to do it. Remember how we laughed at that Ko-chan? Please get back to me when you can."

This would be the twentieth message voicemail Mitsuki would leave for her best friend. As the day passed, she realizes her friend won't call back. Though some may be given up at this point after having had their phone number blocked by the fifth voicemail and fiftieth text message, Mitsuki was no quitter. There was too much on the line. Katsuki was charged with second-degree assault, public use of a quirk to facilitate an attack.

If convicted in family court, Katsuki wouldn't be released before his eighteenth birthday, at the very least. His life would be effectively over. No one would hire an ex-convict, and with his temper, it's doubtful he won't do something during his internment to get locked up longer. She could not afford to fail.

She knew if she could speak to Ko-Chan, she could get everything sorted out. Her son acted like a ripe little bastard, and she planned on unleashing unmitigated Hell on him when he got home for his dumbfuckery when he got back. She could handle her boy. It hurt that Ko-chan didn't call her first before doing anything, but she forgave her friend for that because she clearly must've just panicked. But she was starting to get angry at her friend seeming insistence at avoiding her in a time of crisis. Mitsuki knew everyone makes mistakes, and she'd forgive Ko-chan's mistake when she does the right thing and drops the charges against her boy.

She didn't like putting Ko-chan in uncomfortable positions. Ever since they were girls, she's been Ko-chan's shield from the world. Her protector. She knew her friend, although sweeter as a lollipop covered in whipped cream, was weak. Mitsuki did not like pressuring her friend, but would it If was for the best.

So, she waited outside of Ko-chan's work. She knew if she could talk to the woman, her green-haired friend could be made to see reason.

When Mitsuki saw her come out, she rushed towards her friend, she tried to muster up her best smile, and yelled, "Ko-" she was cut off by the look her friend sent her way. Mitsuki's best friend, the woman she considered a sister was staring at her as if Mitsuki was the juggernaut himself. It was a look of pure unadulterated hatred. It was an emotion that seemed so unnatural on her friend's face. Mitsuki didn't think it possible for her friend to hate anyone. Fuck, she'd always beg Mitsuki not to hurt Ko-chan's bullies too hard when they were kids when idiots picked on the green-haired mouse. Ko-chan was just that much a sweet butterball of a woman. She'd always find compassion for even the worst. But looking into her eyes, Mitsuki saw no trace of sympathy in her friend's eyes. Only hatred.

But Mitsuki couldn't back down. The stakes were way too high, and she would not fail her family. She protects what she loves.

She cleared her throat and took a step towards her friend. Inko took a step back. That broke Mitsuki's heart more than a little, but she needed to push on. She knew she could get through to Ko-chan. "Ko-chan, I want you to know I'm not mad at you." she said while holding up her hands in the way one might when encountering a scared animal one doesn't want to scare away" Katsuki did something foolish. We both could agree on that. He'll have Hell to pay when he gets home. You're My sister. You know you could trust me."

Inko held a finger to the left corner of her mouth. "He lost an adult tooth right about here. I'm looking into getting a dental implant for him; they're expensive, you know, it'll take a while to get it.

Mitsuki was confused.

Inko moved her finger along her big stomach, "He's suffering some broken some ribs that'll take a few weeks to heal."

Realization dawned on Mitsuki. She started to grow alarmed.

Inko put her hands on her cheeks

"The burns will leave scars for the rest of his life."

Mitsuki was ashamed of her boy more than ever. But, he was still her boy, so she had to fight for him. "Ko-chan, please, listen if you don't drop the charges, they'll put my boy away for a long time. I know you don't want that."

Ko-chan. It wasn't the light, cute, laugh that she'd grown accustomed over the years. But a laugh of scorn. A laugh like Mitsuki would make in response to hearing or seeing something incredibly stupid.

"I don't care about your little psycho," sneered Inko, "Heck should rot in Tartarus;that's what he deserves!"

Mitsuki was stunned. Ko-Chan couldn't have meant this. After all these years together, Ko-Chan was going to throw it all away for a little spat between kids? She was going to disregard everything the Bakugos ever did over a minor fucking kid fight?

She scanned her friend to find any cracks. Any indication that she wasn't truly serious about this. She found none. And for the first time she started to get something felt towards Ko-chan. Hatred.

"You owe me." growled Mitsuki, "who stood up for you because you were too much of a coward for all these fucking years, huh? From the bullies to perverts to jackasses just trying to take advantage of you?" She pointed a finger to herself,"Oh geez, what a surprise that was me. Who the fuck stood by when that deadbeat boyfriend of yours walked out on you?" she gave a mock gasp and threw up her hands." Oh, what do you know that was me too! My fucking parents fed you and gave you clean clothes when your almost always high dead beat slobs you called mom and dad couldn't be bothered to get groceries or pay the damn water bill. My parents helped fucking pay for your tuition. You owe me and my fucking for everything. And our fucking reward is getting my son thrown in a cage-like an animal? All might's golden cock, you probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me you-you fat, stupid, ungrateful bitch!" Mitsuki had never dreamed of physically hitting her friend. But now she clenched her fist, ready to knock some damn sense into Inko's thick head.

* * *

Inko looked at Mitsuki calmly. "You've always severely overestimated your own value Bakugo." Inko turned around and walked away

Mitsuki wanted to chase after her but knew there would be no point. Her best friend hated her. And she at this moment hated Midoriya Inko. Katsuki would go to a juvenile center and be marked for life. Mitsuki was not one to give up. But it seemed hard to keep fighting when you couldn't see a way how.

Inko sobbed in her car in the empty parking lot. She hated herself for having hurt her friend so badly. The look of betrayal on Mitsuki-chan's face was almost enough to get Inko to break down in tears. But she knew she couldn't. Because then her friend wouldn't let up. And Inko may break if she didn't get Mitsuki to think to change her mind was impossible. Inko didn't consider it a likely event, but she wasn't willing to risk it. She loved Mitsuki despite everything. Mitsuki was nearly perfect. Nearly. If there were any faults in regards to her, it was her cooking and her utter refusal to recognize what Katsuki is. Someone with issues that couldn't and wouldn't be fixed by a few snacks to the head; he was someone who needs to lock away until he could learn how to be human.

She legitimately loved her friend. She would always she Mitsuki-Chan as her older sister(despite being younger than the blond), and Mitsuki's parents as more of a father and mother figure than her folks. But she was a mother now herself. She promised herself and her son on the day he was born to put him before anything. Katsuki could have taken her boy's life. He was a danger. Inko hated him. She honestly didn't care if Katsuki got better. Heck on some level, she hopes Katsuki would have his life ruined by this. Let him suffer. There was a small part of her that felt guilty about feeling this way towards a child, a child whose birth she was there for, who called her aunt when he was little. Then she'd remember the broken form of her boy in the hospital after the attack, and any sense of doubt was crushed the same way All might could crush a melon with a Detroit smash.

She wiped the last vintage of water from her eyes. She had to meet someone important and had to be able to present herself as presentable.

* * *

Jin Hiro, put the last stack of papers in his briefcase as he prepared to go home he glanced briefly to the degree that was fabled on his wall, an estimate on how much he's accomplished in life and wondered if he couldn't have done more in the past or even could do more now. He often thought himself not a particularly exceptional man. Pushing fifty, Hiro was a partner to at a small albeit(in his opinion) proficient law-firm. He wouldn't say he was angry with how his life turned out. Hiro married a swell woman and had 20 years of marital bliss to show for it before divorcing his partner. He could not even say he was angry at his ex-wife. Try as they might, over the years, it became clear the two weren't meant to last forever. They even managed to say, friends. His son was in University, and excelling in his studies.

The pension of his firm would pay out enough to see him living comfortably when he retired. He's not angry with his life. Sure it wasn't perfect, but he didn't think it especially bad any metric, so no, he's not angry with his life, but he's perhaps a little disappointed. When he first passed the bar decades ago, he had such big dreams in turning the system on its head. That he would lead the charge against the societal injustices, that he would buck the system, but as time progressed, he suffered the hope killer, the thing that kills most idealism; reality. It's not as if he didn't take risks when he was younger. He convinced his superiors to take or at least let him take on cases that could ruin him because he believed the victim of the evidence needed help.

He wasn't stupid even back then, of course. He knew he had to be practical. Careful. Over the years, he got more cautious. His voice got less passion when he argued for taking on a case that, while for a good cause, was risky financially. He got a wife and son; he had to take care of where once he had only himself at risk, he had people dependent on him. As those dependent on him became independent; however, the fire he had in his youth never really came back.

He finished putting the papers away before he heard a beep from his office phone. He picked it up. "Sir, a woman's here to see you. She didn't make an appointment, and I know you leave around this time. Should I tell her to come back another time?"

He was tempted to say yes. But out of whim decided to meet the woman anyway. "Sure, just let her in."

The woman who came in was rather thick, she had green hair, and she seemed extremely nervous. She looked at Jin the way a Roman slave might look at a lion. It was too forced to face in the colosseum and not just slightly chubby, the man in his 50s.

"Ma'm?" he said after it was clear the woman was too scared to speak first, "did you need something?"

The woman jumped slightly at his voice and bowed her head deeply to him. "It's nice to meet you Jin-san, my name is Midorirya Inko, a friend of mine said you might be able to help me. She said you helped out her family long ago."

Hmm, interesting. An old client referencing him is exactly an odd occurrence. But the way she phrased her statement, it sounded like it was the child of a past client. That's a little more interesting.

Hiro backed down in his chair and gestured for the woman to sit. "May I ask who your friend is, Midoriya-san?"

The woman answered promptly. "Abe Rei"

Oh, she was referred from a member of that family.

Hiro sometimes wondered what had become of the family Abe family. He knew he shouldn't have felt ashamed exactly in how he dealt with that case. The person being sued was an extremely popular hero who had accidentally started in an apartment building while chasing a common thief. It didn't help that the apartment building was mostly compromised of undesirables in society; immigrants, mutants, and even a few quirkless. The odds were stacked against them from the start. Japan made it hard enough for average citizens to sue when they were abused by the powerful. His clients then were the least sympathetic group to file a class action suit. Hiro believed he got them the best deal he could, given what he had to work with regards to the case.

Hiro's eyes briefly flicked to his degrees, and a bit of doubt emerged. Did he genuinely do everything, or did he just give up? Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

"Jin-san?"

Oh, his mind wondered. Another curse of getting old. "Yes, I remember Abe's family," said Hiro.

Midoriya-san seemed to become more relaxed at the statement.

"She said her father always spoke highly of your honesty and integrity. That you seemed to care and have sympathy towards the plight f those casts off from society."

Midoriya-san paused as if waiting for a response. Hiro made a non-committal grunt at the statement.

Midorirya-san continued. "My boy has been the victim of a prolong bully campaign perpetrated by a boy by the name of Bakugo Katsuki. The school did nothing while this was happening because Bakugo has an impressive quirk, and my boy does not have a quirk. and this is the result." Midoriya took a breath and took out her phone and gave it to him. On it showed the battered by a small boy. The wounds were vicious, Burns over his face, swelling, and bruises latching a look so young. "I want to hire you on to help my school for their neglect."


	7. Friends and Admirers

Um well warnings for this chapter. It's a lot more expliciit in terms of exploring the abuse Inko suffered that I've refrenced in my earlier chapter. I fianlly managed to finish this. Also I don't want to make this story a masturbatory Katsuki torture fic. I see the boy as a symptom of society's problems. Problems that perhaps will not be neatly resolved by the end of this story. If you see issuses with the story, dont hesistate to tell me. Can't say I'd agree with it, but I would hear it out. This story is far from perfect. This chapter is particukary bad.

* * *

_15 years ago_

Inko was sitting on her futon, reading her history textbook with All might level intensity. Tomorrow was her history final, and she could not blow it. She was tittering at an 85 in the class, and this final was worth fifteen percent of her grade. If she failed it, then her chances of getting in to Kyoto University would plummet. Meaning Tonight would be nothing but studying. Nothing would get in her way. She grasped the neclace Mitisuki-chan gave her for their three year anniversary as friends. Mitsuki-chan said celebrating it was totally needed. She felt so embarrased when Mitsuki gave it to her. But really touched. Inko would not let Mitsuki down tonight.

"Girl, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hearing that voice made Inko's confidence flee quicker than common pickpockets flee at the sight of All might. When she looked up from her book and saw the skinny green-haired woman that she was forced to call her mother at her bedroom door. She was holding a wine bottle and sporting a black eye. Inko tried forcing herself to smile. Inko prayed to the great dead superheroes of old that it looked genuine. "I'm just studying for my finals before I get some shut-eye."

Her mom snorted. "Put that stack of dead trees down." she held up the wine bottle in her right hand. "I'm angry, so we're going to drink tonight." She looked at Inko like wolf might eye a wounded baby deer. "and maybe if you're lucky, we could play a little."

Inko didn't want to play. She never wanted to play. She just wanted to study for her test. If she failed, she'd never been able to get to Kyoto University with Mitsuki-Chan. She knew protesting was pointless. Crying for her mother to stop didn't work when she was 7 when the playing began. Her mother just told Inko to stop whining and that Inko secretly liked what was happening. Often time her mother beat Inko for not acting thankful enough for whaty was happening to her. Once the woman got so mad she got a pack of cigarettes and burned every cancer-stick on Inko's righy inner thigh; that event happened on Inko's eighth birthday. Her mother said Inko should have been extra joyful to play on the day she gave Inko life. Inko often wished she hadnt been given a life at all. Nonetheless Inko learned to go along with the playing. To kiss back when kissed, to say, she liked the playing(she never did), and tell her mother that Inko was lucky to have such a caring mother.

If this were any other night, Inko would quietly accept what her mother wanted to do. But, Mitsuki-Chan needed her to pass that history final.

Inko bit her lip and prayed to the great heroes old that she'd be able finally to say something that would make her mother lose interest for the moment. "I really should study right now, mom. It'd be a real shame for the money for the tuition to go to waste." As soon as she said it, she realized she had made a profoundly stupid argument. Inko may as well have told All Might not catch a thief who was stealing money to buy drugs for children. Her parents did not care about Inko's higher education. Inko was paying for her high school herself with the job gave her at the woman's bakery. In addition to the money, always made Inko take a treat to eat at the end of a shift. She gained ten pounds since working for the red-eyed woman. She owed the Bakugos everything.

Her mother rolled her eyes and strolled over to Inko's side and sat down. She then promptly took the textbook right out of Inko's hands and tossed it across the room. "All might's Gold cock, I don't get why you're wasting time with school. You're pretty enough to make good money stripping or hooking. I mean, you're not beautiful like I was when I started, and you're older than I was so you'll probably get less money I got when I started." She reached down and traced some circles on Inko's stomach with a bony finger. "Fuck, you're even getting a little fat. But you're still good enough for a little bit of fun. I'd pay for you if you weren't already mine." Inko said nothing. She hated herself for saying nothing.

Her mother continued

"People like us aren't meant for school. I never went beyond Middle school, and I turned out fine, didn't I?

Her mother glared at Inko as if daring her to object. Inko frantically nodded and put up her hand. "Of course, you're great! I just like school. I know I'm never going to be very good at it." Inko had a S straight average. But it was never good to contradict her mother," but it's fun to be around Mitsuki-Chan!"

Her mother grunted at that. "Now that's understandable. I see that necklace. Guessing that's a present from the blonde brat. Just don't grow too attached. She'll grow bored of you the second she finds a better, stupider, poorer kid, looking to follow her around and kiss her ass like she was All might with a vag.

Inko knew her mother was wrong. Sakura Midoriya was a hateful woman who could only see the worst in people. The worst in the world. Mitsuki loved Inko. They were real friends.

Her mother took a gulp of the wine bottle. She frowned at Inko. "So ain't you going to ask me why I'm angry? I mean, your mother tells you that something is bothering her, and you don't even try to find find out what'?" Inko was jolted by the chastisement. "I'm sorry, mom, what's wrong?"

Her mother took another drink before responding. "Job stiffed me 30,000 yen. Rat-headed fucker punched me straight in the eye, and took the money right out of my purse, after our Fuck. That's why you can't trust muties. Inhuman bastards cant be trsuted. Your old man was supposed to be right outside, but he had to spend his days lazing about a bar while I'm putting my ass on the like to support this family." She took another swig. "When we got together, he promised me he'd protect me. Fucking liar."

Her mother smiled and pressed the bottle to Inko.

Her mother looked at her expectantly, with a small smirk on her face. "Can we please not play tonight?"

The older green-haired woman's smile fell, and she rolled her eyes."I thought you were done pretending you didn't love our playtime. Inko. I'll admit it was a little sexy at first when you were younger, but you're too old for this act. I mean All might's golden cock, you're fourteen. Stop acting like a baby." she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose."Do I really need to get a pack?"

Inko panicked and started to tear up" N-no. I promise I'll be good. I love our playtimes. I love you." to punctuate her regret, Inko took a big gulp of the wine. It tasted like cherries. She hated herself for liking it.

"I know you love your mommy." Her mother leaned towards Inko and whispered in Inko's ear. "I just want you to show me. "

Inko did not study much that that night. She moaned when her mother wanted her mother wanted to moan, kissed back her mother passionately when she was kissed, and whispered in her mother's ear on how she was lucky to have such a caring mother. She hated herself more than usual. This was the night she'd promised to make her friend proud. Inko failed. She feared she'd always fail. She wasnt a real friend.

* * *

_Present_

Jin listened to Midoriya-san's go into further detail about the circumstances surrounding her son's injuries. He was disappointed to say he was not surprised about a lot of it.

Schools overlooking or even covering up abominable actions by some of their more talented students is pretty standard. Its always In hopes that the child would be accepted into one of the Hero, high schools are pretty standard. He would never excuse such conduct, but he could see the rational. Japan does not give proper funding to public education. Having a superhero Alumni in their portfolio could lead to school getting an edge over its peers. The results of such negligence in regards to the school of Midoriya-san's son is tragic, ultimately not surprising. The suicide rate for Aquirked children was ten times the rate of their Quirked peers largely because of the type of social isolation, and discrimination they suffered. Jin did want to help this woman. Midoriya-san has lodged formal complaints about her's treatment before; her complaints have been chiefly ignored. That in itself justifies seeking more stringent legal action on Midoriya-san's part and demonstrates that suing the school was the last resort. But He also did not want to mislead her.

"Midoriya-san, I could tell you that I believe that if you hire me on, you'll be guaranteed to get proper compensation from the school that has failed to protect your son. Many people in my profession would. Some would believe what they're saying. Some honestly would not. I will not tell you that you will get nothing."There's a reasonably high chance you and your son will get nothing. I do not say this because I desire to hurt you. I sympathize with your plight. I say this, so you are well-informed before you hire me on. Society sees Aquirked individuals as abominations. Freaks. It is hard enough for when typical citizens try to seek justice. Japan's system is geared towards discouraging any law-suits. You'll have to pay two percent of what you'd seeking to the courts before what you'd be seeking. My firm could meet you half-way on that should you hire us. Our rates are not extreme, but we do not have the luxury to work on The case for free. If you take us on, all I could guarantee you is that I and my firm would do our utmost best to get you the settlement possible."

He expected Midoriya-san to be dejected at the news. She was stuttering, nervous mess when she entered his office. He was prepared to console her at the sight of tears. He was surprised to see a small smile forming on her lips

"Abe-san said you'd say something like this. I hoped she was right."

The woman took a deep sigh, "I've been lied to a lot in my life on so many things — people who I loved who've offered me false hope. I had lied to my mother when she said that she loved me. I was lied to by my best friend when she said she'd fix her son. I was occupied by my boy's father when he said he'd be there for us. I have no delusions about becoming wealthy. But, if there is a chance that this could make the school more hesitant in the future to be so negligent." Midoriya-san clenched her hands," I-I want to to take it!"

Jin stared at the small pudgy woman and started and gave a small smile. "That's a pretty good response, Midoriya-san."

Jin took one of the retainer contracts and pressed it to her. "This is a pretty standard retainer contract for potential clients. Go home, read it carefully, actually research how it compares to other lawyers. I do not sign on with people who are not as well informed as possible."

Midoriya-san grabbed one of the pens on Jin's table and signed it right away.

Jin frowned, "You shouldn't have_" Inko held up a finger. "Please Jin-san, I did not come to you without comparing your rates to those of other lawyers. I could afford them."

Jin shrugged. "Very well Midorya-san. I'm glad to be in your service.

* * *

Arai was walking towards the Midoriya household with one goal in mind; beating the shit out of Midoriya Izuku for missing three weeks of meetings in a row with no explanation given to his friends. He also never showed up to her Dojo, which made her look slightly less Uber-Awesome. If he couldn't make it because he was forced by someone or something not to, she'd beat that thing twice as hard for being a dick to her friend. She tried asking Abe about the green haired tyke's absence, but the woman just sputtered off some nonsense about how it wasn't her place to say. Arai decided to be civil and wait for her friend to show up on his own accord. But, the green-haired little mouse never did. Arai was not an idiot. There were many bad things that could happen to a quirkless kid. Izuku liked the group. He sounded excited about joining her Dojo. If nothing else, if something terrible happened to him, she should be there! If he were a flakey little prick, she'd beat his ass so hard he'd have a reason to miss the group. She walked up the stairs to the Midoriya's apartment, going over what she needed to say. Upon seeing a familiar-looking orange-haired figure about to knock on the door. She frowned. "Nakamura, what the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

The orange-haired tyke turned around and sure enough. "Oh, it's you." he gave a grin. "I'm guessing you're here to check up on Midoriya too. I had a similar idea, but it was a lot better since it involved me and didn't include you."

Arai sighed, "Aint got no idea how you've been holding the delusion that anything that includes you doesn't make it a bazillion times worse. How did you even find this place? You stalking Izu-chan you little creep?"

His ugly beady rolled little eyes and held up a finger. "First of all, bazillion isn't a word you uncultured swine, secondly I am of a perfectly average height for my age and sex. I'm also taller than you by a half a meter."

He held up another finger.

"Thirdly, I've hung around Midoriya's place a bunch of times has a pretty good mind to bounce ideas off of. Most of the time, you were there. Most of the time, we've come together."

Arai tapped her chin as if deep in thought. "That doesn't sound right, Naka-baka. I mean, why would cool people like Izuku and me hang out with a humongous loser like you?"

Nakamura sighed, "Because we're friends. And despite this really stupid little act of amnesia that you feel disposed to do sometimes, I know you love me. Why else wouldn't have caved in my beautiful head with your beastly strength."

Arai shrugged. "Don't wanna get my hands stunk up with your blood. "

Nakamura chuckled then frowned. "So how do you want to handle this."

Arai didn't take long to formulate a response. "Kick the door, storm in like badasses, and whip Izu-chan's little ass for ignoring us. If he's been ignoring us because he's in trouble, utterly destroy the thing that's been troubling him."

Nakamura nodded "Great, we'll do the opposite of that. "

Arai scoffed, "Then why did you ask?"

"Just being polite."

"Well fuck you very much."

She proceeded to give the door a hard knock.

Upon seeing Izuku's slightly scarred and bruised up face, she quickly realized that her way was the right one. She and Nakamura said nothing. Izuku just stared at them.

She decided to break the silence, "Izu-chan, could we come in? And if you could, please tell me what or who did this to you so I could find it And kill it in the worst way my wicked little mind could come up with."

Izuku was quick to reply, "You don't need to hurt anyone Shinto-san and I-I don't think guys should be around me."

"Izu-chan, we're your friends. Call me, Arai. Me and the annoying orange over here were, gettin concerned about you, so we just stopped by to see how our favorite green-haired little guy is doin. Could you tell us what's been going on? Please?"

Izuku looked towards his feet and started tearing up. "I-I'm a lousy friend. I ruined Kachaan's dreams! I'll hurt you; I just know it."

Arai had to bite her tongue in an effort not to scream with rage. She should have figured that the bully had something to do with this. "Izu-chan, if the guy is responsible for this, he deserved whatever you did to him, the bastard deserved it."

Izuku started shaking, "You don't understand. I broke his phone. I deserve this. Kachaan doesn't deserve to lose his chance at being a hero. He worked so hard for his dream." from there, the boy went into a ramble, a lot of it consisting of calling himself Deku. She put one hand on his shoulder and gently turned his head up to meet her eyes. "Izuku, please take some super awesome deep breaths with me." she held her breath. Izuku thankfully followed her lead. They repeated this cycle for about a half a minute. "Are you cool now, my little dude?" Izuku nodded his head weakly. She smiled. "Is it ok if I give you a hug? I smell extra great since I just took my shower for the week."

She wrapped around her arms around the small boy, and whispered softly," Midoriya Izuku, you are our friend. Ain't anything gonna change that." she let him go and showe him the biggest smile she could muster.

"Izuku, why exactly is this Kachaan, your friend?"

Arai threw a glare his way. She clenched her teeth. But nonetheless stayed silence, guessing where he was going. It was a conversation they'd need to have eventually, but she still wanted Izuku to cool down a little bit more.

"I've known him all my life. We used to play a lot together when we were little." the boy responed

Nakamura frowned. "There are no kids you've known nearly as long? No kids you played with"

Izuku stuttered out," W-well, there were a few."

Nakamura continued, "What things besides admiring the Hero profession-which most people in our society- do you have in common?"

Izuku said nothing.

Nakamura continued, "Does Kachaan actually like you? Has he ever done anything nice for you? Because if not, I'm sorry to say, I don't think you guys are friends. From what you've told us-people I'd like to think are befitting the title of your friends-I think you simply admire this fellow for his potential-from what I gather his potential in concern of intellect and athleticism-and you've confused your admiration for this fellow with actual friendship."

"Kachaan is my friend!"

Nakamura, "No, you're his admirer." he pointed to Arai and himself. "Me and the little freak here are your friends. We don't just admire you. We like you. You, I hope, like us. Or, at the very least, me. We are pleasant to you. You've been plenty kind to us. Our relationships are one of mutual respect. Am I wrong in my description of the parameters of our relationship?"

The little guy fiddled with his fingers and whispered his answer," No, you guys are great."

Nakamura put a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "For those reasons we are friends. Now, could you please come to our next group meet? Also, pay a visit to Arai's crummy dojo so she could stop complaining that she can't make as she puts it "as totally kickass awesome" as she supposedly is?"

Izuku nodded, "I-I'm sorry for worrying guys. I don't agree with you about Kachaan. But I'm sorry for worrying you."

Nakamura shrugged his shoulders, "Izuku, I'm glad to see you're alive. I think you should come by group because I believe it could help you and I think you could help others in i."

Arai gave another big hug to Izuku,

"Let's go inside, Naka-baka will bounce some weird political mumbo-jumbo off you, and I'll steal some food from your fridge and maybe fix you boys a snack. Don't sound peachy?"

Izuku meekly nodded.

"Knew you'd think so Izu-chan. Because you're awesome. Almost as awesome as me. That's why you're my friend."


End file.
